Meghan's Story
by Arindwen Greenleaf
Summary: Kujo and I(Alexandra and Meg) accidently tee-pee a house, but the consequences aren't as dire as we might have imagined...


Title: Our Story Authors: Arindwen Greenleaf and Kujo Subjects: Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood Warnings: Mischief, cursing, NC-17 later on Disclaimer: Neither Kujo nor I own Orli Bloom or 'Lijah Wood. We're just using them for our exploits.. er.. I mean story :D This story was written by both Kujo and I, Arindwen. Therefore, parts of the story that are written by different authors will be marked by a K: or an A: to differentiate the authors. ~*~  
  
K: It started out like any other day. I got up, got dressed, and went to school. I was a Senior and president of the Orlando Bloom/Legolas Fan Club at our school. Yeah I know, how teeny-bopper of me, but I couldn't help it.. The dude was hot! In Elf ears, blonde wig, blue contacts or no, I was in love!.As was half the female population of the world. Sigh.. oh well. A: That's why when my friend came barreling into me waving two tickets and grinning like a moron, I thought 'here we go again'. She grabbed me and squeezed until I heard a few ribs crack. "Aaagh! Let me go!!" My friend released me and stepped back, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Whaat the hell is your problem?" I asked, nuring my aching ribs. "Guess what?!" My friend screeched at me, bouncing slightly on her toes. "What?" "You are never going to believe me, but I got two tickets to New Zealand!!" "You WHAT?!" I shrieked, jumping in the air. My friend nodded vigorously, still grinning. "Let me see!" I grabbed the tickets from my friend's hand and held them close to my face." Two tickets to New Zealand, one way, flight 284, seats 7 and 8 FIRST CLASS?! And one way? What's the big idea?" I asked delightfully bewildered. "Well, so after we graduate we can spend as long as we want down there! And guess what?" my friend asked smugly. "What?" I asked, helpless with joy. "My dad has a few contacts with some "people" in 'Zealand and we're getting our pretty little asses a tour of the locals where the re-shoots of The Two Towers are being filmed!" I stared at my friend. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked. My friend pulled a face. "In your dreams, girlfriend. I am SO not shitting you either! WE are going to NEW ZEALAND to watch the re-shoots of LOTR!!" I confess that I hurled myself at my friend and knocked both of us down to the ground, laughing hysterically. SO not me.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is gonna be the BEST Senior Prank Day ever! Ya got the stuff right Meg?" Meg was the name of my friend and she nodded. "Of course." She handed me the package of toilet paper. For the Special Day, Meg and I had planned to tee-pee a house. I had found the perfect one in Santa Monica. We hopped in my car and drove down through the "glamour" and "star studded glitz" of Hollywood. Heh, yeah right. We found the house I'd spotted in the papers the other day. It was nestled on the top of a hill and was simply sitting there waiting for us to re-decorate it. Mwhaha.. man it was too good. We destroyed the house and then drive off cackling like mad. Looking back, I can only thank Goddess we did that. The next day, Meg dashed up to me, flayling a paper around. "What is your malfuction?" I asked, putting books into our locker. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" That was all that the poor girl could say. She shoved the paper in my face. I took one look at the news paper and all color drained out of my face. " HOLLYWOOD STAR'S MOTHER'S HOUSE GETS REDECORATING". There on the front page was a huge picture of our handiwork for all to see. I read the article and I think my face changed all the colors of the rainbow. "Do you know what we DID?!" Meg yelled, causing the other students in the hall to look over. I pushed her into the lockers and put my hand over her mouth. "Shut up you dork! Don't say anything. We are like ever one else, ok? We did NOT go and tee-pee Elijah Wood's mother's house! Got it?" I whispered. Meg just nodded and I let her go. Most of the students in the hallway were staring at us now. "What are you looking at?" I yelled and they all quickly went back to their business. Meg rubbed the back of her head. "That hurt, you bitch," she said. "Well you didn't have to be so fucking loud," I retored and walked to class. I shook my head. I could not believe we destroyed Frodo's house! And to think we could be meeting the guy in a few weeks. Again I wondered at Me and Meg's luck as I sat down at my desk. A: Man, did the Goddess favor me or Meg more? Suddenly the cute, wild-eyed, tall-extremely tall- spiked haired guy I liked sat down next to me. I lifted my head off of the desk and stared at him. I noticed all of a sudden that he was looking at me too, and I blushed once more, returning my head to my desk. I never sat his amused grin.  
  
~*~  
  
"Those damn kids! Tee-peeing my mom's house! Shit! This is gonna take forever to clean up!" Elijah Wood sighed, staring morosely at his house. The toilet paper was waving gaily in the warm summer breeze, hung on every eve, bough, and roofspace his house had to offer. As he was staring at his house, he heard a car roar down the street and stop behind him. Startled, he turned around. There in a shiny yellow convertible, grinning like an idiot, sat Orlando Bloom, seriously hot Elven actor from the Lord of The Rings. "Oh my dear bloody god. What the fuck happened, mate?!" he asked, laughing. He turned the car off, and hopped out, sauntering over to where Elijah stood. His face twitched, his eyes gleamed mischeviously, and he slapped Elijah on the back. "Well mate, seems you got tee-peed. Worse than Peeped, I'd have to say. How the hell are you going to clean it up?" Elijah turned to him and grinned evilly. "You get to help me." "What the fuck?!" "Yep! Let's go Elf boy.." K: "But I don't want to, mate." "Please?" Elijah's impossibly blue eues widened and his lower lip began to quiver. "Jesus Christ, 'Lij! Alright fine! I'll help you!" Orlando gave in, giving his friend a horrified yet withering look. "Yes! Score one for the Hobbit!" "Ahh shut the fuck up, Shorty."  
  
~*~  
  
"Meg!" I called down the hall. "What?" she answered. "I had a brainstorm." "Oh really, well that's a first," she said. "Did it hurt?" I glared at her. She opened the locker and I promptly shut it. "What?!" she yelled at me. A few people looked around at us. I glared at them too and leaned in close to Meg. "How 'bout we go help Elijah clean up the mess on what is actually his mother's house?" I said, happy I had thought of it. "What a good idea! What are we gonna do? I can just see it: "Hi Elijah. Me and my friend here want to help clean the mess we made, is that ok? '" she said sarcastically. "We don't have to tell him we did it. We could just say we think its horrible that people could be so childish and we would like to help," I pointed out. "Ok then." She finally agreed. So we hopped in my car and sped, without being stopped thank Goddess, down to Hollywood. When we got to the house, we saw two guys trying to clean up the house. I slowed the car down, my mouth hanging open. "What?" Meg asked me. "Its..Its..Its Orlando Bloom and Elijah Wood!"I tried not to yell. "Oh my Goddess it IS!" she squeaked. "Ok, we so have to help them now," I said. "Hell yeah!" Meg said. I stopped the car behind a yellow convertible and we climbed out. The two stars stopped their actions and stared at us. We sauntered up to them and gave our best smiles. "May we help you ladies?" Elijah asked. "Actually we would like to help you. See, we just came down to help you clean up your mother's house. We think its horrible that people could be so damn childish," I answered with a sweet smile. "Are you guys reporters?" Elijah asked, an eyebrow raised. "Would reporters offer to help you clean?" Meg asked. "Good point. Wait a moment." Elijah and Orlando had a hurried conversation on the roof. Orlando kept nodding and Elijah kept gesticulating towards us. After a minute or so, they turned back. "Sure, you can come up and help." The men moved towards a ladder that was propped up against the roof. "Oh, and what are your names?" he asked us. "I'm Alexandra, you can call me Alex or Lexi, and this is Meg." I introduced us. A: Meg smiled and waved. Elijah grinned adorably and Orli smiled back. Elijah moved to the edge of the roof. "Come on up, but be careful," he cautioned. I waved Meg ahead of me and she darted forward and up the ladder like some kind of freakish monkey. Elijah met her at the top and took her hand, pulling her gently up the last few steps. Meg, I can only suppose, was grinning like an idiot as she followed Elijah across the roof. "Coming up, love?" a soft, warm British accented voice asked me. I nodded and smiled, moving towards the ladder. I glanced up at it slightly trepidatiously and started to slowly climb. Orlando met me at the top and extended a hand towards me. I clasped his hand rather hard which was strong and warm, and he pulled me up.. A little too hard. I managed to get onto the roof before I crashed into Orlando's chest, hurtling us both backwards. I shrieked. Orlando landed on his back with an 'oof!' and as I landed on his chest, his arms came up about me. Meg and Elijah turned around stared at us. I inturn stared down into Orlando's eyes and suddenly blushed. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I practically shrieked, scrambling up. "My my, if you guys wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask," 'Lij said teasingly. I went a brighter red and stood, straightening my clothes. Orlando stood with me. "I'm very sorry about that, love," he said. "Its ok."  
  
That was nice, but oh so very very embarrassing! I was still blushing was I began to clean the paper from the roof. Meg walked over to me with a huge grin on her face. "What?" I asked. "You've got a stroke of luck on your side," she smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, confused. She sighed. "First we get tickets to see their re-shoots. Second your wonderful plan to tee-pee the house turned into a great thing. And finally, at least for now, you landed on top on Hollywood's latest hottie!" I know I blushed because she laughed but she was right. "Should we tell them that we're going to see them do the re-shoots?" I asked her. "If you feel like it's a good idea, sure," she replied. I nodded and finished cleaning my side of the roof. Then Meg took me by the arm and dragged me over to the men. "We've finished cleaning our side. Do you need any help with your's?" Meg asked. I smirked as naughty thoughts crossed my mind. "We're almost finished here," Elijah said. "Was that a 'yes we need your help' or a 'thanks for the help, get lost'?" I asked. Elijah looked at Orlando as if for help but he just shrugged. "Uh sure you can help," he finally managed to say. Meg and I smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Meg and I helped the men and we got done in less time than they would have alone. Meg for extremely giggly at one point(she did that sometimes) for no reason. I only got that way when I drink coke. "Well, thanks for the help, ladies. How can we repay you?" Elijah asked. A: "Dinner and a movie?" I joked, grinning. Orli and Elijah traded private looks and 'Lij waved him over. They conferred quietly together for a few moments. They kept looking over at us and finally came back over, grinning. "How about we go clubbing and then go to dinner? Or a drive?" 'Lij suggested. Meg and I looked at eachother, me looking slightly panicked. I leaned over to her. "I've never gone clubbing!!" I said frantically. Orli and 'Lij were looking at me funny. "Don't worry!" Meg replied. "I'll dress you and teach you how to dance. You'll do fine!" I nodded and turned back to the men. "Is there a problem?" Orlando asked. I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all. We'd be happy to join you. When is best?" They relaxed and smiled. We then set the date, Saturday the 6th at 8 o'clock, at the Rumba Room. "Alrght! We'll see you guys later!" Meg chirrped gaily. 'Lij smiled at her and they both thanked us for helping them. We all descended the ladder, the men going first to 'catch us if we fall'. We hugged them both (I swear I was blushing again!), and went to my car. Meg got in the driver's side and we took off. The men waved, their bare chests gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
~*~  
  
End Part One. This story is in a notebook and so I have to decide which parts are going to go where and how I'm going to divide things up. So bear with me. 


End file.
